powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Ranger
Yellow Ranger is a designation given to one character in all seasons of the Power Rangers TV series. The Yellow Ranger is usually a subordinate member of the team and are usually the teams' morale boosters (with the exception of Taylor who once was the Wild Force Rangers' leader before Cole's arrival and a rather strong-willed individual) or level-headed in the time of crises. Yellow Rangers are primarily female with a few males. Several female Yellow Rangers were actually male in the original Super Sentai series (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban's Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Saban's Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Saban's Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers Wild Force), explaining why the Pink Rangers wore skirts but the Yellow Rangers didn't. Their weapons are often single or sets of small hand weapons (such as daggers or nunchaku), though some have used swords and even hammers. There have not been any African American male Yellow Rangers. Also, there have not been any Asian American Yellow Rangers since Trini, as it was considered racist as Asian people are derogatorially referred to as "yellow" (this correlation was noted by the segment on Power Rangers in VH1's I Love the '90s). List of Yellow Rangers Trini Kwan (Thuy Trang) was the original Yellow Power Ranger and Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley), her successor, during Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Morpher: Power Morpher with Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin * Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" → "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" * Roll Call: "Saber-Toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!" * Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Daggers * Zords: Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord → Griffin Thunderzord An unnamed putty patroller is the Yellow Mutant Ranger. Using the Yellow Badge of Darkness, she was transformed and served as Rita Repulsa's evil counterpart to the Yellow Power Ranger. * Morpher: Yellow Badge of Darkness * Weapon: Mutant Daggers Tina is the Dark Yellow Ranger, who was unwillingly transformed by Lord Zedd and served as his evil counterpart to the Yellow Power Ranger. Miss Alicia (Karan Ashley) is the ancestor of Aisha Campbell from the year 1880 and was the Yellow Wild West Ranger when Kimberly Hart was transported through time and had to fight a monster in the past. She only held her powers for a single episode, after which the Power Coins were returned to Zordon and Alpha 5 so they could be earned by the Power Rangers in the 1990s. * Morpher: Power Morpher with Saber-Toothed Tiger Dino Coin * Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" * Weapon: Blade Blaster Aisha Campbell was also the Yellow Ninja Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Morpher: Power Morpher with Bear Ninja Coin * Morphing Call: "I Need Ninja Ranger Power Now!" → "It's Morphin Time!" → "Yellow Ranger Ranger!" * Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Daggers, Metallic Armor * Vehicle: Yellow Shark Cycle * Zords: Bear Ninjazord, Yellow Shogunzord Tideus (Jim Gray) is the Yellow Aquitian Ranger in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Took part in the final battle against the United Alliance of Evil. Tideus is the first male Yellow Ranger. * Morpher: Aquitian Morpher * Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" → "Aquitian Ranger Power!" * Weapons: Aquitian Sword, Aquitian Blaster, Battle Borg Coin * Zords: Yellow Battle Borg, Yellow Shogunzord (rarely used) Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) is Zeo Ranger 2 – Yellow in Power Rangers Zeo. * Morpher: Zeonizer with Balance Crystal * Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" → "Zeo Ranger 2 - Yellow!" * Weapons: Zeo Laser Pistol, Zeo Blade, Zeo II Power Weapons (Double Clubs) * Vehicle: Yellow Zeo Jet Cycle * Zords: Zeozord 2 (Dogu), Super Zeozord 2, Zeo Megazord w/Zeo 2 Battle Helmet Tanya Sloan, Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz), and a robotic Ashley Hammond are the Yellow Turbo Rangers during Power Rangers Turbo. * Morpher: Turbo Morpher with Key * Morphing Call: "Shift Into Turbo!" → "Dune Star Turbo Power!" (Tanya only) * Weapons: Auto Blaster, Turbo Sword, Turbo Star Charges, Turbo Navigator - Defender Mode * Vehicle: Yellow Turbo Cart * Zords: Dune Star Turbozord, Star Racer Rescuezord Ashley Hammond also became the Yellow Space Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers in Space. * Morpher: Astro Morpher * Weapons: Astro Blaster, Star Slinger * Vehicle: Yellow Galaxy Glider * Zord: Mega V4 (Saucer Voyager) Psycho Yellow (Kamera Walton) is the Yellow Psycho Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers in Space. Her alternate form is a bee-like monster. Maya (Cerina Vincent) is the Yellow Galaxy Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. * Morpher: Transmorpher * Morphing Call: "Go Galactic!" → "Lights of Orion, Activate!" * Weapons: Quasar Saber with Wolf Crest, Transdagger - Delta Daggers, Quasar Launcher, Lights of Orion Armor * Vehicle: Yellow Jet Jammer * Zord: Wolf Galactabeast Kelsey Winslow (Sasha Williams) is the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. * Morphers: Rescue Morpher, Battle Booster * Morphing Call: "Lightspeed Rescue!" * Roll Call: "Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!" * Weapons: Rescue Blaster, Rescue Claw, Yellow V-Lancer, Thermo Blaster * Vehicle: Yellow Lightspeed Cycle * Zords: Haz Rescue 4, Rail Rescue 4, Omegazord 4 Katie Walker (Deborah Estelle Phillips) is the Yellow Time Force Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers Time Force. * Morpher: Chrono Morpher * Morphing Call: "Time for Time Force!" * Weapons: Yellow Chrono Sabers, Chrono Blaster, V4 Weapon * Vehicle: Yellow Vector Cycle * Zord: Time Flyer 4 Taylor Earhardt (Alyson Kiperman) is the Yellow Eagle Ranger in Power Rangers Wild Force. * Morpher: Growl Phone * Morphing Call: "Wild Access" * Roll Call: "Soaring Eagle" * Weapons: Crystal Saber, Golden Eagle Sword, Soaring Darts, Armadillo Puck * Vehicle: Yellow Savage Cycle * Wild Zords: Yellow Eagle Wild Zord, Black Bear & Polar Bear Wild Zords Waldo "Dustin" Brooks (Glenn McMillan) is the Yellow Wind Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. He is the first human male Yellow Ranger, and the first male Yellow Ranger to be a headliner. * Morpher: Wind Morpher with Yellow Power Disc * Weapons: Ninja Sword Gold, Laser Blaster, Lion Hammer * Vehicles: Yellow Ninja Glider, Yellow Tsunami Cycle * Zord: Lionzord * Power Spheres: Ram Hammer (#02), Lion Laser (#05) Kira Ford (Emma Lahana) is the Yellow Dino Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. * Morpher: Dino Morpher with Ptera Plate * Morphing Call: "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Hiya!" → "Super Dino Mode!" * Weapons: Thundermax Saber, Ptera Grips * Vehicles: Yellow Raptor Rider, Yellow Raptor Cycle * Zord: Pterazord An unnamed human male is the S.P.D. A-Squad Yellow Ranger. * Weapon: Unnamed, similar to the Delta Enforcer. * Zord: Delta Runner 4, A-Squad's Megazord piloted along with his teammates. Elizabeth "Z" Delgado (Monica May) is the S.P.D. B-Squad Yellow Ranger in Power Rangers S.P.D. * Morpher: Delta Morpher * Morphing Call: "S.P.D. Emergency!" → "S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!" * Roll Call: "Four: S.P.D. Yellow Ranger!" * Weapons: Deltamax Striker, S.W.A.T. Armor, Delta Enforcer * Vehicle: Delta Cruiser * Zords: Delta Runner 4, S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Nic Sampson) is the Yellow Mystic Ranger and Yellow Legend Warrior in Power Rangers Mystic Force. * Morpher: Mystic Morpher * Morphing Call: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" → "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" * Roll Call: "Yellow Mystic Ranger!" * Weapon: Magi Staff - Crossbow Mode, Mystic Force Fighters, Mystic Lion Staff - Crossbow Staff * Vehicle: Yellow Mystic Racer * Mystic Titan Forms: Mystic Garuda, Mystic Dragon (Shared with Madison, Vida & Xander), Mystic Lion (Shared with Madison, Vida & Xander) Veronica "Ronny" Robinson (Caitlin Murphy) is the Yellow Overdrive Ranger in Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. * Morpher: Overdrive Tracker * Morphing Call: "Overdrive Accelerate!" * Weapon: Drive Defender, Drive Claw * Zords: Dozer Driver, Drill Driver